The field of cellular and biotherapeutic agents research and development has provided novel, patient centric alternatives to resolving many chronic and costly disease conditions. Traditional pharmaceutical based therapies have yet to provide a cure for these often acquired and congenital conditions. These include the +100 autoimmune diseases affecting 50 million Americans (AARDA) such as Type 1 diabetes (T1D), Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA), Multiple Sclerosis (MS) and neurodegenerative diseases including Parkinson's and Alzheimer's disease. Typically for these disease states, cellular production of required biomolecular factors that direct normal physiological function are missing. Unfortunately, the unexplained destructive attack on normal cellular function by the body's own protective immune system is frequently the cause.
As an example, the most costly of these is Type 1 diabetes, a disease where the body's immune system attacks and destroys insulin producing β-cells in the pancreas. This disease, most frequently diagnosed in children, affects nearly 3 million Americans who require $15 billion in annual care, including $1.8 billion spent on insulin.
Cellular therapy offers the option of replacing lost or damaged cells with donor cells or stem cells capable of producing and secreting a steady supply of biomolecular factors. These biomolecular factors have the potential to restore lost or impaired physiological function within the mammalian host. For example, replacing lost islets of Langerhans has been shown to restore glucose transport in mammals with insulin-dependent diabetes. And dopaminergic neurons or neural stem cell-based therapy have been shown to reduce the effects of Parkinson's disease.
Biotherapeutic agents, or biologics, represent another novel therapy option. These biomolecular substances are derived from living organisms, where living tissues are made or modified to create therapeutic compounds. Insulin, used to regulate blood sugars, was the first medicine produced using biotechnological methods. Many biologics have been subsequently developed to treat chronic illnesses like cancer, anemia, multiple sclerosis, and rheumatoid arthritis. Such biologics also have the potential to disrupt unwanted physiological events, as in potent cancer compounds or anti-infectious disease vectors. These therapeutic and living tissue-derived and active factors include but are not limited to proteins, peptides, genes, antibodies hormones, growth factors and neurotransmitters.
Envisioned is a complementing site-specific delivery device such as a canister or tube platform with the potential for the long-term (>12 months) controlled secretion of these living tissue derived, biologically active and cell-based therapeutic agents.
A key to utilizing cellular and biotherapeutic agents is their transplantation into mammalian tissues. As a foreign biomaterial, they trigger the host's naturally protective immune system response, which compromises their ability to survive and function. Likewise, as living tissues, careful placement is required to avoid harmful side effects to the mammalian host. For example, current medical practice requires the patient to remain on life-long immunosuppressant drug therapy following the direct administration of foreign but therapeutic cells (e.g. injection) into an organ or tissue. This required concomitant therapy unfortunately carries significant risks including toxicity to both the host and the implanted cells and/or biotherapeutic agents. There is also the concern that certain cell types (e.g. pluripotent stem cells), although potentially therapeutic, carry the risk of differentiating and developing tumorogenicity. Additionally, blood-mediated inflammatory reaction (IBMIR) destroys a significant portion of cells when transplanted into the vascular system.
The sustained function of therapeutic cells and biotherapeutic compounds, especially when they trigger an aggressive immune response, require a specialized delivery canister alternative. The present disclosure describes an implantable, canister-like “platform” for sustained biomolecular agent-based therapies. Envisioned are a variety of specialized implantable canisters for delivering cells and biotherapeutics in vivo that address the following requirements; (1) are biocompatible and well tolerated by the mammalian host, (2) protect the delivered materials from immune response and rejection; (3) establish an environment that supports targeted cellular function and biotherapeutic activity; (4) allow for the continuous diffusion of their specific biomolecular factors for treating disease conditions; (5) complement current medical practice associated with implantable devices (e.g. post-implant visualization, infection control, retrieval, mechanically and structurally robust, sterility, etc.).
Likewise, such a device delivery can potentially obviate problems associated with current cell and biotherapeutics delivery canister-based approaches:                1) The implantable device (e.g., canister) utilizes medical grade metal materials that are well tolerated by the body and are biocompatible. Metal device manufacturing is a mature technology and applied across a variety of implanted medical devices like pacemakers, orthopedic implants, cardiovascular stents, etc. Existing processes and treatments render these materials to be clean, passive, corrosion resistant, mechanically stable and biocompatible by way of processes such as chemical cleaning, etching, electropolishing and acid passivation. Specific metals are known to have a protective oxide layer that renders surfaces relatively inert. This results in modest surface charges that minimize protein deposition in situ, curtail monocyte and macrophage adhesion. The metals materials characteristic results in generally low levels of (acute) inflammation, thus minimizing aggressive fibrotic encapsulation resulting from chronic inflammation and foreign body response. Currently available cell and biotherapeutic devices are pouch-like macroencapsulation constructs. They are constructed from multilayered polymer materials. Such implanted polymers are known to trigger untoward inflammatory reactions, primarily because of impurities inherent with their manufacture (e.g. catalysts, binders, monomers, initiators). Of additional concern is the lingering toxicity of these manufacturing impurities and their effect on the encapsulated cellular and/or biotherapeutic agents and their secreted therapeutic factors;        2) The metallic implant device can be made into a variety of shapes and sizes, whose physical characteristics can be crafted to meet specific clinical therapeutic requirements while offering superior structural integrity. Delivery pouches constructed of polymeric materials are limited in the variety of possible constructs when compared to metal based designs. Their designs incorporate layered elements including microfiber filters, webbing, spacers, shims, etc., making them prone to splitting, fracture, buckling and ballooning. Additionally, polymeric macroencapsulation delivery pouches contain undesirable artifacts associated with their manufacture. These manufacturing defects, such as sharp edges, inconsistent layered materials deposition, and poor edge seals, can cause implant site irritation, resulting in untoward inflammation and aggressive tissue reaction. They are known to cause significant scar tissue formation (fibrosis) that envelops the device, making it nonfunctional. They are known to disfigure and often kind following their implantation.                    To the contrary, metals based medical device manufacturing processes have been refined and eliminate such artifacts. They can be manufactured as a single material construct, with defined wall and overall device thickness. As a single materials construct, there is no need for layered elements. Anatomically appropriate features (e.g. rounded features, increased surface area refinements) are easily incorporated into the superstructure. Additionally, the nature of metal materials in medical applications is well documented and understood in terms of strength, durability, resistance to corrosion and wear. Similarly designed polymer devices generally fall short with regard to these important features when placed in normal physiological stresses and conditions;                        3) Nanoscale through-porous manufacturing processes permit control over pore size, pore density and morphology. Tailored pore sizing is a key criterion for the continuous diffusion of specific biomolecular factors for treating disease conditions. These biomolecular factors, most of which are considered to be small molecules, must freely exit from the delivery canister, exiting into the surrounding tissues of the mammalian host. Likewise, this tailored porous dimension can withstand the host's cell-mediated immunity, mechanically blocking immunocytes and their secretory immunoglobulins (IgM and IgA) and macrophages accessing the canister content. Methods for manufacturing such tailored nanoscale porous structures in metal include electrochemical dealloying at the atomic level, nanoparticulate fusing resulting in porous morphologies between metal particles and/or nanophase templates derived from block-co-polymer and block-co-metals. These processes can be used singularly or in combination. Important to these modification processes is the necessity of bicontinuous morphology. This nanophase materials outcome allows for controlled biomolecular factor secretion, necessary for any closed-looped delivery where factor release (e.g. timing) is an important therapeutic variable;        4) Nanotechnology derived materials significantly change metal properties by controlling the atomic, molecular, and supramolecular levels of the canister. These nanophase porous metal manufactured materials, especially at the surface, offer several physiological benefits. Due to the presence of numerous nanostructures (e.g., proteins) in the body, cells are accustomed to interacting with surfaces that have a large degree of nanometer roughness. Despite this fact, many current synthetic polymer delivery pouches possess conventional (micron-sized) surface features only.                    It is well documented that manufactured materials with nanophase implant surfaces can:                            Alter implant surface energy; in certain scenarios, they act to camouflage (endothelialization) and in others, they selectively deter (retard inflammatory cells response).                Control initial protein adsorption and bioactivity                Promote cellular activity/growth while inhibiting infection and chronic inflammation                Provide increased drug loading and prolonged drug delivery                                    In the specific application to the envisioned delivery canister, the incorporated nanophase porosity will lead to increased vascular endothelial cell proliferation, important for therapeutic factor uptake from the enclosed therapeutic agents.            Internal to the canister, the large surface to volume ratio will optimize the exchange of nutrients, oxygen, and removal of waste metabolites, thus increasing the rates of factor release and responsiveness changes in the surrounding tissues. This approach—of utilizing defined nanophase regions within the same metal construct—would allow contained biomolecular factors to reside, via varied porosity, closer to the external, vascularized surface of the canister without having to greatly diminish the canister's wall thickness and thus maintaining the required structural integrity of the delivery canister. Such internal nanophase structures that provide for improved cell adhesion to the device super-structure would facilitate phenotypic control and cell survivability.            External and at the canister to tissue interface, nanophase modified surface textures could be used to facilitate use of anti-inflammatory, antibiotic and anti-fibrotic compounds to retard immediate foreign body responses while allowing for surface only imbedded vascularization agents for enhanced biomolecular factor survival and their long-term function of secreted therapeutic agents.                        